Conventionally, electrical connector utilizes the bonding technique to electrical connection of the electrical connector. For example, the terminal ends are disadvantageously soldered on the circuit board using the solder material by manpower. However, while the solder material is applied too much, the overflow of the solder material induces the electrical connection between the terminals, which results in short circuit effects of the terminals. On the contrary, while the solder material is applied too little, the terminal ends are released from the circuit board, which results in open circuit between the electrical connector and the circuit board.
While lighter, thinner and smaller electrical connector is requested at the present time, the terminal is considerably downsized so that the sizes of the terminals are gradually slim and the pitches between the terminals become more and more narrow and thus it is not easy to bond the terminals to the circuit board.